


The Taming

by tasabian



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex tumble into an alternate universe and have to find their way out together. (Warning: Very mild non-con.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming

"We need to get to Lex _now_ ," says Clark. "If he manages to open that portal-"

Flash throws his hands up:

"Can't find him, Supes. He hasn't been seen since last week." 

"To open a portal takes a lot of power," says Clark. "There must be some disruption to the power grid, an anomaly-"

"There is," says Batman. He points at the screen. "If we zero in….there. He's in that warehouse, on the corner of-."

Clark is gone before Bruce can finish his sentence.

He speeds into the warehouse just as Lex's fingers are brushing the whirlpool swirling on the opposite wall.

"Get out, Superman," says Lex, without turning away from the portal. "This has nothing to do with the Justice League – or with you."

"Wrong," says Clark. "Everything you do is to do with me." He instantly wishes he'd come up with something a little less like a Bryan Adams lyric. 

"Fine!" says Lex. He sighs and starts to turn around. But Clark is well acquainted with Lex's fake-outs and lunges for him, just as Lex dives into the chasm in the wall. Clark grabs a Lex-leg and hangs on.

To Clark's knowledge, this is Lex's first trip through a portal. Most people would be too awed to remember to breathe. Even Clark still finds portals a bit disorienting. Lex, of course, lectures him for the entire ride, even as they're tumbling out the other end.

"…..why you feel the need to intrude on my legitimate scientific research."

"Hush!" says Clark. "This is one of your plots, we both know it. Can we just skip the arguing and get to the part where I'm taking you straight back home?"

"Apparently not," says Lex. "The portal has closed."

And so it has, which is infuriating but not as infuriating as the smirk on Lex's face. Clark sighs:

"When I get you back-"

He's interrupted by a discreet cough. They've landed in a field and there's a man watching them. Clark, embarrassed, stands up and dusts off his cape.

"Hello."

The man smiles and says something. The AI has downloaded Clark with the ability to understand all languages but that only applies to the ones in his galaxy.

"I'm sorry," says Clark. "I don't know your language."

The man nods and says:

"Perfectly all right. We are all universal translators here. A gift from our benevolent Emperor."

"All known languages?" says Lex, fascinated. He stands up, brushing leaves from his coat. "How is the ability transmitted?"

"By a simple vaccine," says the man. He beams at them. "I expect you'll want to go to the Palace."

"Actually, we're here by mistake," says Clark. He gives Lex a firm look. "And we want to return to our home world as soon as possible."

Lex mutters something under his breath. The stranger smiles:

"You'll still want the Palace, then. The portals close up the instant they expel someone – the Emperor arranged that. You'll have to beg his gracious permission to open it again."

Clark sighs. It's never easy with Lex. Never.

"Do you frequently have visitors from other dimensions?" Lex asks.

"A fair bit," says the man. "You're the fourth set I've seen."

"Set?" asks Clark.

"Well, the two of you always travel as a pair, don't you?" says the man, as though this is perfectly obvious. "I've met three other pairs."

So Lexes from every dimension are trouble-makers, requiring Clarks to chase after them. Makes perfect sense. Clark asks:

"Which way to the Palace?"

"That way," says the man. "Two miles or so."

"Thanks," says Clark. He takes Lex by the arm. "Come on."

Their informant looks puzzled.

"You're going to walk? It's only five minutes if you fly."

It's a shock to Clark that the man knows about his abilities. Of course, if he's met Kryptonians from other dimensions….At least, it will save time. The quicker he can confer with this Emperor, the sooner he can get Lex home.

* * * 

As they fly, Lex twists in Clark's grip, half climbing up on Clark's shoulder to get a better view of the fields below. He's talking a lot, taking verbal notes:

"Mostly agrarian….trees seem to be predominantly deciduous…."

There's a turret coming into view, with a balcony below. As Clark focuses his vision, a figure steps out on the balcony. A bald figure. Clark never curses aloud but in his head, he's swearing like a sailor. If Lex is Emperor of this world, Clark will never hear the end of it.

As they get closer, Lex notices the figure too and says in a soft voice:

"Would you look at that….."

"Don't jump to conclusions," says Clark, a little tartly. But the Lex on the balcony is wearing some sort of purple toga and he fears the worst.

Balcony Lex has seen them and gestures for Clark to land. The castle sits in the middle of a small town. There are no cars, Clark notices and no electric wires.

He lands on the balcony and sets Lex down. It's an odd experience, seeing two Lexes side by side, bringing flashbacks of Lex's unfortunate evil twin episode.

Balcony Lex is saying something.

Clark interrupts:

"We only speak…."

"Ah, English," says Balcony Lex. "Welcome to our dimension."

"Thank you," says Clark. Lex is blunt:

"Are you the Emperor?"

Balcony Lex smiles:

"No, I'm the Emperor's consort, Alex. The Emperor, Kal, will return soon."

Clark wishes he had a camera to capture the expression on Lex's face. He says:

"Alex, I'm Kal-El of Krypton, and this is Lex Luthor."

Alex nods:

"It's always some variation on those names."

"You regularly receive inter-dimensional versions of us?" says Lex.

Alex looks amused:

"You could say so." He gestures over Clark's shoulder. "Here's _my_ Kal returning now."

Clark has seen other versions of himself before, his form stolen by shapeshifters, Bizarro, even by Lionel Luthor. It's always off-putting. This version wears black and silver, which is disturbingly similar to the costume of Justice Lord Superman. The House of El crest is red.

Kal lands neatly on the balcony, nods at Clark, then pulls Alex in for a passionate kiss. Clark blinks. It’s very strange to see a version of himself kissing a mirror image of Lex; He can feel the blush rising to his cheek and doesn't dare meet Lex's eyes.

Kal concludes his embrace and beams at them:

"Welcome! We haven't had a visit in a while- what are your names?"

"They are Kal and Lex," says Alex gravely.

Kal shakes his head:

"Can't have two Kals. It's too confusing….do you go by another name?"

Clark has no intention of revealing his secret identity and mercifully Lex is keeping quiet. But Alex, who has been looking at him intently, says:

"I'm picking up a strong read on the word "Clark…"

Clark turns to him, surprised. Alex says, apologetically:

"I have a small telepathic ability."

Kal beams: 

"Excellent. Clark and Lex. You must stay the night."

Clark shakes his head:

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we really must return to our world, as quickly as-"

He might as well have been addressing a wall. Kal blithely continues:

"Dinner's in an hour. Alex will show you to your rooms."

Then he leaps off the balcony and flies into the distance.

* * * *

"Do you prefer to have separate rooms?" asks Alex. "Or share?"

"Separate," says Lex.

"But nearby, please," says Clark. He knows he'll need to watch Lex like a hawk in this dimension. There are far too many ways for him to get into trouble.

Lex snorts. Alex gives Clark a curious look:

"As you wish." They follow him along a corridor, Alex's toga sways against his legs. Clark's eyes drift down the exposed curve of his back. When he looks up, Lex is watching him. Clark looks away.

Lex has a question:

"What system of government do you have here?"

Alex says:

"It's a one-person government, more or less. Kal rules; others, including myself, carry out his orders."

Clark winces. This is going to re-enforce every single criticism Lex makes about the Justice League.

"So, it's a tyranny?' says Lex.

Alex looks amused:

"We don't have the equivalent of that word. But you could describe it as a benevolent tyranny, I suppose."

"I see," says Lex, eyeing Clark. He manages to load the two words with a world of implication.

"I'll leave you to settle in," says Alex. He recedes down the hall.

"So are we guests," asks Lex. "Or prisoners?

Clark has been wondering the same. He says:

"Why did you want to come here? What were you after, Lex?"

He watches Lex closely for a "tell".

"I wasn't aiming for this world specifically," says Lex. "I knew the portals existed. I've always been interested in acquiring new technologies."

Clark looks into Lex's eyes. Lex stares blandly back at him. Clark knows when Lex is hedging and he's not getting the full story here. He says:

"You will go in your room. You will _stay_ in your room. I will be watching. And as soon as I can arrange it, we will be returning to our world."

Lex's eyes flash:

"So the notion of alien tyranny is suddenly unpalatable to you….I guess it’s a different story when you're not at the helm."

"I'm nothing like-"

But Lex has already stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Clark steps into his own room. He keeps his ear tuned to Lex's angry heartbeat next door. It would be entirely like Lex to slip out for his own reconnaissance mission. And he has larger problems than Lex's agenda. When will Kal give them permission to leave?

Given the grandeur of the palace, Clark had expected dinner to be a formal affair. However, there are no servants and the table is no larger than at the Kent farm house. The menu is fish and vegetables.

Despite the comfort of the food, nothing diminishes the oddness for Clark of sitting down for a meal with Lex and their two look-alikes.

"This must be an interesting world to govern," remarks Lex. Clark glares at him. He's looking to stir up trouble.

Kal waves a breadstick.

"Not so much govern, as rule. Easy job, really."

"Is this your home planet?" asks Clark.

"No, I'm from Krypton, like you. I was posted here ten years ago."

Clark's breath catches:

"So….in this dimension Krypton still exists?"

"Of course," says Kal. "It's the ruling planet of the universe."

That explains a lot. Clark takes a bite of fish. He can feel two identical sets of eyes on him: Lex and Alex.

"I assume your population here is mostly farmers?" asks Lex. 

"We have four streams," says Kal. "Farmers, merchants, education, bureaucracy."

"I was education stream," says Alex, softly. "Before I met Kal."

"And the people choose which stream to pursue?" says Lex.

Kal grins:

"I choose for them. We make a day of it. Each year, the twelve year olds gather on the grounds of the castle and I divide them into their streams."

"What if they don't like your choice for them?" asks Lex.

Kal says:

"There's rarely any resistance. They always accept that I'm right in the end."

Lex shoots Clark a glance. Clark says:

"What about a stream for the army?"

Kal waves this off:

"Not necessary. They have me, and I am backed by the army of Krypton."

He seems bored with the discussion. His eyes return to rest on Lex.

"Tell me how it is with you."

Lex looks surprised.

"I'm a scientist, a philanthropist…."

Clark's turn to snort.

"No," says Kal impatiently. "Are you coupled?" He waves his hand at Clark and Lex.

Clark feels the blush rising to his face again. There is no reason to be blushing.

"No," he says. Lex says:

"Not even close."

"But you’re _always_ close," says Alex, gently. "I've charted the versions of you that have visited from other dimensions and there's always a strong bond, of love, of friendship…"

This is awkward. Clark looks at Lex. His defenses are up: lips pressed together, arms folded and how often has Clark seen that "Human Fortress" act?

Clark says:

"We were friends once, best friends-"

Lex shifts in his chair.

"But now you could say….we are on opposite sides."

Kal's eyes glitter:

"He is your enemy?"

Clark opens his mouth but Lex has found his tongue:

"I am the advocate for a democracy, and a free self-governing Earth. Superman and his "colleagues" represent a threat-"

"No, we don't," says Clark, stung. "Lex-"

"You allow him to speak to you in this way?" says Kal. He's leaning forward, and looking at Lex with an intense interest. It makes Clark slightly uncomfortable.

"He doesn't have any say in the matter," says Lex.

Clark says:

"In our world, Lex has the right to his opinion, as long as he stays within the law."

Kal shakes his head.

"That's all wrong. Your world must be in a very poor state. What this human needs," he reaches out for Lex's arm. "is taming. He needs you to tame him. He _wants_ it."

"No, I don't," says Lex, firmly. He pulls his arm away and spears a chunk of potato with his fork. Kal tilts his head and stares at Lex, fascinated. 

Clark has no idea what to say. This dinner is taking a very odd turn.

Kal turns to Alex:

"Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Alex says:

"Every world is different, Kal. You know that."

"It’s all wrong," says Kal. He continues to gaze at Lex for the rest of the meal. Lex, defiant, stares back while Clark and Alex carry on an extremely dull conversation about irrigation and farming. 

 

:****

Clark can't sleep. He's been monitoring sounds from next door. Lex's breathing is even; he's asleep. Clark can't relax sufficiently to sleep himself. He doesn’t require sleep as a human would but it would do him good to clear his thoughts.

There's a sound from outside. Clark steps out on the balcony and looks down at the courtyard below.

Alex is waiting there, his skin silvered by moonlight, staring into the night sky. Clark takes a step back, into the shadows of his room, and watches too.

Kal appears on the horizon, circles the castle once, and then lands lightly next to Alex. In one quick motion, he lifts Alex into his arms and kisses him.

Clark should stop watching, he isn't meant to see this. But he can't seem to tear his eyes away.

Kal unties Alex's toga with one hand, then blurs out of his own costume. They stand, naked, in the moonlight. Kal lifts Alex up onto a stone table, kisses his lips, his throat, his chest. Alex's fingers are buried in Kal's hair.

Alex lies back on the table and Kal gently pulls his legs apart and steps between them. Alex uses his foot to tickle Kal's back and they both laugh. Kal drops to his knees; he kisses Alex's thigh, then takes Alex's cock into his mouth.

Clark feels a ripple along his spine, a little spike of pleasure in his own cock. Alex's face is turned blissfully to the moonlight, his throat a pale arc. This is how Lex would look, if-

Kal pulls back; Alex whimpers. His cock is fully erect and looks flushed and rosy next to his pale thighs.

"Patience," says Kal, affectionately. He dips his fingers in a little jar and rubs his cock with jelly. Alex moans again.

Kal lifts him up; Alex's arms drape over his shoulders and his legs cinch around Kal's waist. Clark shouldn't watch – but he is somehow compelled to see the moment that Kal enters Alex. He needs to see Alex's face. 

Kal is holding back, teasing. Alex wriggles in his arms, impatient. Then with one thrust, Kal is inside him. He lowers Alex onto the table, using his hand as a pillow for Alex's head as he fucks him in slow, leisurely strokes.

Clark has to look away. His eyes are burning and for a moment he worries he won't be able to contain their flame. He looks back: Kal's ass is pumping between Alex's legs; his face is buried in Alex's throat. Alex is clutching his back and making wild noises. Lex would make those noises if-

Lex.

And then Clark has to return to his room and bury his face in his pillow or there will be a conflagration, right here, right now.

When he recovers, he rolls onto his side: what the hell is going on with him?

Clark finally sleeps. He dreams of a labyrinth made of thorns. He knows Lex is somewhere in the centre. He has to find him but every turn leads to a dead end and none of Clark's powers are working. He can't see through the thorns, can't burn through them with his heat vision. He can't speed through the maze. His feet seem weighed with lead. But he can hear Lex calling him. "Clark!"

"Clark!"

Clark sits up in bed. That wasn't a dream. That was Lex's voice. He wraps a sheet around himself and speeds next door.

Lex is in bed, naked, his lower half covered by a sheet. Kal is on top of him, also naked. Clark has a momentary flare of jealousy before he realizes that Lex was calling him for help. Kal has him pinned and is staring into Lex's face; they are virtually nose to nose.

Clark says:

"What's going on?"

Kal turns:

"As I said, the human needs to be tamed. I am taming him."

His tone is matter of fact. Clark shifts on his feet. Lex casts him a furious glance from the bed but this has to be handled carefully. If it comes to a fight between himself and Kal, there's no guarantee Clark would win.

"Lex doesn't want to be tamed."

Kal makes an exasperated snort.

"Yes, he does. You are doing him no favours by letting him defy you. Humans need discipline; they crave it. By letting him run amok you are depriving him of the life he requires."

If the situation wasn't so serious, the outraged look on Lex's face would be almost funny. Clark takes a step closer to the bed. Kal has one of Lex's wrists in each hand and he is lying between Lex's legs. Clark feels a little shiver run through him and –damnit, not again! – a flare of heat behind his eyes.

"In my world, we call this assault," says Lex, in a tight voice.

Kal strokes Lex's cheek.

"It is not your fault. You haven't been given the boundaries you need. I will fix that. You will stay here with me and learn the ways of the consort."

"He doesn't belong to this world," says Clark. "It throws things out of balance."

Kal gives him a contemptuous look:

"I'm not sending him back to your world in his current condition. It would be irresponsible. We have certain obligations to all the worlds, you know, Not just our own; we must follow the code of Krypton."

"So the code of Krypton entails forced-" says Lex. Kal puts his hand over Lex's mouth and looks at him tenderly. 

"You will learn to love my discipline. I have much to teach you."

"I'll teach him," says Clark. Kal and Lex stare at him.

"You were right," says Clark. "It is my responsibility. I have been lax. I will teach him."

Kal looks over at him, then down at Lex. Clark holds his breath. The Kal, looking slightly regretful, rolls off Lex and stands up. Clark flushes; Kal is naked and fully erect. Lex sits up in bed and pulls the sheet around him. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are furious.

Kal says:

"Until I am satisfied that the human has been tamed, you will not leave my world. If I feel your discipline is insufficient, I will tame him myself."

And with that, he strides from the bedroom.

Clark doesn't know where to look:

"Lex, I'm sorry."

"Get in the bed," Lex hisses.

"What?"

"He'll come back. He needs to think you’re "taming" me or he'll be back for another round of bodice-ripping."

"Oh."

Clark awkwardly slides into bed behind Lex. They lie together in silence. Clark listens to the pulse of Lex's heart, the furious pounding of his blood. 

Lex is angry. But he's a little aroused as well. That's interesting

Clark should say something. Lex was scared and with good reason; he's probably still scared right now.

Clark tentatively reaches over and puts a hand on Lex's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. After the way he acted at dinner, I should have foreseen something like this happening. I'll make sure he doesn't get near you again."

Lex doesn't answer. But he also doesn't pull away from Clark's touch and his back becomes a little less rigid.

* * * * 

In the morning, Clark waits for Kal to depart on his rounds. Lex is still sleeping peacefully. Clark dresses without waking him. He finds Alex in the courtyard, writing in a ledger. 

Alex looks up:

"So I gather you had a tense conversation last night?"

It's a relief that Alex already knows.

"Doesn't it bother you?" says Clark.

Alex smiles. It's a Lex-smile, hiding a secret or two.

"Kal only pursues the ones that look exactly like me. It might be construed as a compliment."

"He hits on all the Lexes?" says Clark. He sits down next to Alex.

"Only if they aren't coupled. He's doubly interested in your Lex because defiance is unfamiliar to him. So there's the usual attraction, plus the promise of a project."

"Remaking Lex in your image?" says Clark.

"Something like that. But Kal's no fool. He also likes a challenge and he can see that Lex's interests lie elsewhere."

Alex accompanies this remark with such a meaning stare that Clark blushes.

"Lex and I, like I said, we're enemies. If you knew our history…"

"I have no doubt that it's a long history," says Alex. "And a passionate one."

Alex also has Lex's knack for making Clark blush. Clark looks down at the table and says.

"Look, he's never felt….I mean, Lex stole my girlfriend, married her."

"With the end result that you didn't have a girlfriend any more?" says Alex. 

"Well, yes but-"

"And is she still with him?"

"No, Lex never stays with a woman very long-" Clark tails off.

"He seems to have stayed with you a long time."

"I have a girlfriend," says Clark, defensively. "Well, sort of. A colleague."

"Do you see her often?" asks Alex. He tilts his head. The sun shines on his face. Clark has a brief memory-flash of Lex at the farm, playing basketball….Stop it! Focus.

"Not as often as I should. I spend so much time-"

"Chasing after Lex?"

Alex is relentless. Clark sighs:

"Yes, but-"

Alex says thoughtfully:

"You both appear to think that you hide your feelings so well. You don't, you know. Not at all. Completely transparent. I could tell from the moment you arrived-"

Footsteps behind them. Lex has come up behind Clark and is watching them. The look on his face…Clark has seen this expression before. Lex looked exactly like this when Clark told him about Alicia. He had the same expression at the barn-raising when he saw Clark and Lana together.

Is Lex jealous because Clark is talking to Alex? Clark suppresses the thought; this world is making him irrational.

Alex stands up:

"Kal will be back soon. Clark, I suggest you accompany him on his next patrol. Perhaps you can convince him that Lex is sufficiently tamed for you to return home."

Lex snorts.

"And Lex, if you're interested, I could show you around my laboratory."

"No weapons," says Clark hastily. 

"Purely agricultural technology," says Alex. "But interesting none the less."

Clark watches them walk away. They have nearly the same walk. Perhaps Lex moves his hips a little more.

There's a black dot on the horizon; it's Kal, returning home.

He greets Clark with enthusiasm and doesn't seem to be holding a grudge from the night before. Clark suggests joining him on patrol and Kal assents. But Clark's attempts to convince Kal to open the portal fall on unwilling ears.

"I'm not sending you back until I'm certain Lex is ready."

Clark bites back his response. You hypocrite, he thinks. You’re keeping us here because you want Lex and will use any excuse to justify taking him.

"We Kryptonians have a higher calling," Kal continues. "We must hold our worlds to a standard."

You’re a bully, thinks Clark. Pompous. And a bit of a rapist. Alex deserves far better.

"Not all worlds are the same," he says. "Even Kryptonians differ from world to world."

Kal looks shocked.

"Different costumes, yes. Different names. But the moral principles of Krypton must stand. We are the leaders of the world, in every dimension. Your world sounds like a mess, frankly."

"Better a mess than a dictatorship," says Clark. It’s not wise but he can't help himself.

Kal eyes flash dangerously. They’re flying over a field.

"Should we stop and ask one of my citizens if he is happy? He will answer "yes", I promise you. Is everyone in _your_ world happy, Kal-El? Do you keep them all safe, fed, clothed? Or would taking care of them be at the expense of their freedom, as you call it?"

They fly back to the castle in silence.

Dinner that night is a tense affair. Clark can't stop noticing the way Kal is staring at Lex; an unblinking, hungry stare. 

"I'm sleeping in your room," Clark tells Lex, as they walk up to bed.

"Protecting my honour?" Lex seems amused.

"I think it will be necessary tonight," says Clark grimly.

Lex strips down to a pair of grey silk boxer shorts and slides into bed. Clark awkwardly lies down next to him, still in his costume.

"You weren't wearing all that last night," murmurs Lex. "I don't mind if you take it off. It's a big bed."

Clark hesitates, then speeds out of costume and shrouds himself in a sheet. He doubts he'll be getting much sleep tonight anyway.

He waits for Lex to fall asleep but Lex is wakeful too, tossing and turning. Mentally, Clark is doing the same. He can't stop thinking about what may be happening back in their world. Superman has been gone for two days…how have they managed without him? There's the rest of the League, of course, but this would be just the time for the Joker to mount a surprise attack, or Toyman, or Brainiac….

A whisper from Lex draws his attention back.

"Clark."

"What?" whispers Clark.

"You're not like him. Not like Kal."

"Oh," says Clark, surprised. "Thanks."

Lex rolls on his side to face Clark. His eyes shine in the dark room.

"I know that… I've said some things. Sometimes, it’s to make political points. And there are other members of your League that I genuinely don't trust at all."

Clark opens his mouth but Lex isn't finished:

"But you've always protected me, even when it’s against your interests, even though you hate me-"

The words are like a punch to the gut with a meteor rock. Clark sits up, startled:

"I don't hate you. I-"

Lex is staring up at him, lips parted, and Clark knows with utter certainty that he is going to kiss Lex. There's no choice in the matter and Lex seems to know it too because as Clark is ducking his head, Lex is pulling him down. They come together in a messy collision of lips and hands and tangled sheets and Clark is suddenly burning up under his skin. The smell of Lex's neck, the soft press of his skin, the little whimper he just made. Clark just has to _have_ him, now, claim him completely and-

"Hey."

It’s Alex, standing next to the bed. He's come in without them even noticing, super-hearing be damned. Clark looks up blearily, trying to focus, Lex is panting heavily beneath him.

Alex casts his eye over them, assessing the situation, but is too polite for "I told you so." He says:

"I have to get you two out, tonight. Kal has a plan. He wants to send Clark back to your world and keep Lex here."

Clark says:

"How-"

Alex waves a hand impatiently.

"He's going to immobilize you and toss you through the portal. There's a substance that can block your strength-"

"But how do we open the portal?"

"I can do it," says Alex. "We have to go now. Kal's at the deepest point of his sleep but it won't last long."

Clark stares at him. Alex says.

"By "now", I meant _NOW_."

Clark springs into action. He scoops up Lex with one arm and Alex with the other and flies straight out the window. 

"Here," orders Alex. "This field."

They land and Alex instantly begins reciting a formula, while waving his hands in the air. Lex shivers next to Clark. There wasn't time for clothes. Lex is still in his underwear, Clark's wrapped in a sheet.

The portal swirls in front of them.

"There," says Alex, triumphant.

Clark takes his hand.

"You should come with us. I don't want you to face Kal's wrath."

Alex smiles, shakes his head.

"He won’t be angry with me. He never is. Kal loves me and I love him. It’s only….sometimes I have to function as his conscience. A kind of exterior conscience. Do you understand?"

Clark looks at Lex and understands all too well.

"Thank you," he says, and squeezes Alex's hand.

"It was a pleasure," says Lex, bowing. 

"Mine as well," says Alex. "Now, go!"

Clark picks up Lex and leaps into the swirling chasm.

* * * *

He'd anticipated some awkwardness at the other side of the portal – what would he and Lex say to each other? What Clark hadn't anticipated was a welcoming committee. When he opens his eyes, they're back in the warehouse. Flash is staring at him. Batman is there too, holding some kind of transmitter. 

"Supes!" says Flash. "You're back. Bats has been trying _forever_ to re-open the portal."

Batman grunts a "hello." Behind the mask, Clark just knows Bruce has on his disapproving face.

"Did you visit a naked dimension?" asks Flash.

Clark is suddenly supremely conscious of Lex's underwear and his own slipping sheet. He hoists the sheet higher. 

"Long story, guys," says Clark. He gestures at Lex. "Can we meet up back at the Watchtower? I'd better get him home."

"Aren't we going to de-brief him?" says Flash. Then he giggles. 

Lex rolls his eyes. Batman doesn't dignify it with a response. Flash is disappointed.

"Guys, it’s a joke! He's just wearing his briefs, _get it_?"

"Very funny," Clark tells him. Then he scoops up Lex and flies out the warehouse skylight.

Lex is quiet as they fly, lost in thought. But when Clark reaches the Lexcorp penthouse, he suddenly says:

"Don't pretend it didn't happen."

It's his warning voice. Clark sets him down on the balcony. Even mostly naked, Lex is authoritative. He stares at Clark, arms folded.

"I won't," says Clark. "What do we do now?" 

He's not baiting, he genuinely wants to know. Lex reaches out and takes Clark's hand.

"Come with me."

Clark is pulled past priceless artifacts, several dubious looking experiments and one astonished security guard. Lex leads him into his bedroom, closes the door and says:

"So."

Clark stares at him. Lex's chest and arms are still pink from the night air. His legs are slightly apart. Just a few minutes ago Clark held that body in his arms, was kissing that mouth. Lex's lips felt so good…Clark feels his own lips parting at the memory.

Lex opens his mouth to say something else but Clark is already pouncing. They land on silk sheets which aren't nearly as soft as the miracle of Lex's skin.

Lex is still trying to say something; his mouth is buried somewhere under Clark's collar bone.

Clark lifts his head and cups Lex's chin in his hand. Lex is beautiful. "What?"

"I said "Thank God!" Thought you wouldn't, thought you'd change your mind-"

Lex's eyes are wild and he's babbling. It’s sexy. 

Clark rolls off Lex, just long enough to tug the boxer shorts off Lex's hips. He says:

"Lex, my mind has been made up since I was fifteen years old."

It's true, though Clark never thought he'd say it. Every visit to the manor, every time Lex had come to the barn, Clark had wished and hoped and jerked off in bed at night thinking maybe one day, the stars will align, and I can have what I want…

Lex pulls him down and kisses him. Clark runs his hands all over Lex: the strong arms, the curve of his waist, the secret freckles behind his ears. He kisses Lex, gently at first, and then harder, as Lex grips his shoulders. 

Clark wants everything, all at once. Lex knows what he wants too. He says: 

"Fuck me. Now."

Clark stares at him. Lex, impatient, smacks the bed.

"Now."

One of Lex's hands is blindly reaching for something on the night table. Clark follows the flailing hand and finds lube.

He flips Lex onto his belly and gently spreads the cheeks of Lex's ass. Lex gasps. He's pink there, pink and vulnerable and enticing, so Clark has to dip his head and taste him. Lex wriggles under his tongue, panting and swearing and opening himself to Clark.

Clark's cock is hard, harder than he's ever been. Lex is hard too, grinding into the bed. Clark rolls him onto his side and presses his chest to Lex's back. The blunt tip of Clark's cock nudges Lex's hole. Lex hisses and Clark kisses his neck. He strokes Lex's chest with his hand, feels the frantic heartbeat beneath the silky skin. 

Clark lifts Lex's leg and presses inside him.

It's amazing. Best feeling on this world or any world. _Why_ did they wait so long to do this? Lex is blissfully tight and surely he was designed for exactly this, to be held in Clark's arms, wrapped around Clark's cock, pushing back into Clark's grasp.

"Too much?" Clark manages to say, between moans.

"No," gasps Lex. "More." He's throwing himself back onto Clark. "More."

Clark has one hand on Lex's hip and the other on Lex's cock. As Clark is fucking Lex's ass, Lex is thrusting into Clark's fingers. Clark wishes it would last forever but he can't hold out even another minute. He comes with a hoarse yell, emptying himself into Lex.

Lex bucks his hips, twists in Clark's grip and comes all over Clark's fingers.

They lie, unmoving and entwined. Clark can't separate his ragged breathing from Lex's, the thump of Lex's heartbeat from his own.

Clark is suddenly incredibly happy. It’s not like this will make his life any less complicated, but he's wanted this for so long. So many years of waiting and denying and suppressing, all leading up to this moment. There's a way to make it work, there has to be, and Clark _will_ find it.

"You're smiling," says Lex, softly. He's turned around and is staring at Clark.

Clark laughs,

"What's so funny?" says Lex.

"I guess you can officially consider yourself tamed."

Lex lifts his head; his eyes flash:

"I think who tamed _who_ might just be up for debate."

Clark laughs again because Lex is absolutely right. Then he pulls Lex close and settles in for the best night's sleep he's had in years.


End file.
